1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grip strap and, particularly, to an anti-shock and ventilated grip strap.
2. Description of the Related Art
TW Pat. No. M368467 shows a grip strap. The grip strap is elongated. The grip strap includes a fabric layer and an elastic layer. The fabric layer has a plurality of orifices. The elastic layer is made of a form, e.g., LATEX or natural rubber (NR). The elastic layer is adhered to a side of the fabric layer. The side of the fabric layer is in surface contact with a first attach side of the elastic layer. The elastic layer is a sheet and has a plurality of permeable sections. When the grip strap is wrapped around a handle, a second attach side of the elastic layer opposite to the first attach side faces and abuts against the outer periphery of the handle, the second attach side of the elastic layer is in frictional contact with and contacts with the outer periphery of the handle without any gaps. Though the grip strap is soft and has permeable sections, it does not absorb shocks and allows air ventilation effectively.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.